


Too Good To Be True

by jessok442



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Stiles, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Stiles, Spells & Enchantments, The Alpha Pack, Witches, and my attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessok442/pseuds/jessok442
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sick and tried of feeling so useless, no matter how hard he trains, or all the books he reads. But everything changes when a witch suddenly enchants him a wonderful gift. Everything's fine and dandy but how long will this dream last until he's given a rude awakening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good To Be True

It was the sixth time in the same month that a pack member came limping into Derek’s loft. It was going to be a long summer.  
“There are some rogue fairies at the edge of town causing trouble.” Derek huffed hovering over a map of Beacon Hills.  
“Fairies? Seriously? Aren’t Fairies, like, small and adorable, flying around with woodland creatures?” Stiles asked standing off to Derek’s side.  
Derek stared at Stiles for a moment, “They killed three people.”  
“Oh.” Stiles gaped. Stiles kept quiet as Derek explained the plan to Scott and Isaac. It wasn’t a big job, so they didn’t need to involve Jackson, Erica, or Boyd. Scott and Isaac waited until night for their steak out in the woods. Just as they were about to leave Stiles bolts off of what Derek calls a couch and shrugs his red jacket on.  
“Come on guys! I can’t wait to beat some Tinker Bell ass!" Stiles punches his fists in the air. However he stops, noticing a thick awkward silence. Isaac and Scott give each other looks of guilt and Derek's eyebrows are practically laughing at him.  
"What is it guys?" He questions, his energy quickly deflated.  
Scott peeks out from Derek's poor excuse for a kitchen and plows his hands deep within his jean pockets. "Well, um, I just thought that maybe, like, you could, you know, get hurt, or something, because yo-"  
"Because I'm human." Stiles said flatly looking at the ground. "Did you guys just forget the whole Peter situation or the Kamira? Seriously?!" His head bolts up in anger.  
Scott stands there looking for words, Derek walks towards Stiles. "We don't know enough about what we're about to fight, we can heal if they hurt us, not you." Derek states calmly.  
"Yeah but I'm not going to wait around while all my friends are torn apart." He grits out.  
"Stiles the only thing your useful for is bad sarcasm, and that's not really a plus." Isaac spits out as he leans against the wall connecting the kitchen and living room.  
"Issac!" Scott and Derek shout in unison.  
"What? It's true." Isaac replies. The door slams and the room is blanketed in tension. Only Derek, Scott, and Isaac remained, Derek's stomach is twisted in knots, both with anger and guilt, and maybe something else he isn't ready to admit.

It had been three days and with it being blistering hot this summer in Beacon Hills, Stiles hadn't left his room at all. Other than marathoning Netflix and eating basically everything in sight, the most he did was literally glance at the book cover of his summer reading assignment. The only person he talked to was Scott, only to inform him that everyone was safe after taking out the rogue fairy nest. He admits he was a bit dramatic about storming out of Derek's loft that night, but nonetheless he was pissed. But Stilinskis' don't back down from a challenge. So after finishing the third season of Psych, Stiles sets out an intense training regime.  
Stiles drives out to the far end of the forest an hour before sunset, when there's still light but cool enough that he doesn't get soaked in his own sweat. Armed with a simple slingshot and marbles, he begins to work on his aim. Stiles, being the fast learner that he is, decides after an hour and a half of practicing he could probably only hurt a snail. Defeated, he decides to walk further into the woods to clear his head. The forest was coated within the golden blush of dusk and a gentle breeze ruffled the leaves. Stiles sometimes forgets what it's like not having to worry about who the fucks knows what's out there. That there's more to a forest than it just being the place where he fucked everything up because he dragged Scott along to see half of a body. The more he walks now the more he begins to feel like shit, this walk isn't relaxing at all.  
"ALL I AM IS COMIC RELIEF AND APPARENTLY THE ONLY PERSON WHO KNOWS HOW TO FUCKING GOOGLE SHIT." Stiles shouts into the trees.  
"Oh my, young man, you seem to be quite bothered right now..." A soft voice echoes out between woods.  
Stiles quickly snaps to attention, he focuses all his senses, zoning in on where the noise came from. "Who said that?" He waits, "Hello?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope to update every week or so. You can follow me on Tumblr at http://www.tumblr.com/blog/jessok442 (sorry for the self promotion)  
> I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
